Frozen Heart
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Anna Sincela hates hockey. The sport is so overrated; everyone loves it, including her distant boyfriend Hans Suthernaisles. Will Anna's opinion change when she is forced to attend a hockey game with Hans? How about when the goalie of that very same hockey team transfers to Arendelle High School?


**This will be my first story in the Frozen fandom here on the site. Normally, I write for HTTYD, but I saw Frozen last winter and was inspired to write. I know that it took me almost a year, but the creative processes in my brain are very much geared in to HTTYD lately. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my first adventure into the world of Frozen fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Worst Date Night Ever!<span>

Anna Sincela did not like hockey. In fact, she did not like winter at all. The dark and cold season was a complete contrast to her personality. She was a bright and warm person, one made for the long days of the summer months.

Anna's older sister, Elsa Sincela, however loved the winter months. She loved the snow, and the ice and the cold. This, however, is Anna's story; though Elsa does, in her own right, play her part.

Anyway, returning to the main point, Anna did not like hockey. She could not live her daily life without hockey; it was practically the national sport here in Norway where her family lived. Every night, her father would have the sport playing on the living room TV. On her walk home from school, Anna would always pass an alley somewhere where a "pick-up game" was being organized. These students would always bring their sticks to school; Anna did not approve of this, but the school had no rules against it.

Anna did not like hockey, but all that would soon change (although, she did not yet know that). To truly set the scene, part of this abrupt change was now walking down the hallways of the school toward Anna, who had just recently arrived with Elsa.

Anna loved her older sister, but she was always quick to leave when Hans Suthernaisles was near. Hans was Anna's boyfriend and they had been together for a brief time. Though Anna knew that Elsa did not like Hans and did not approve of the relationship, she did not care. It was most definitely true love; Anna did not doubt this in the least.

"Hey, baby," Hans greeted Anna in his seductive voice as she approached. He flashed her that grin that had made her swoon; it still set her heart aflutter.

"Hans," Anna spoke softly, letting their morning kiss do the greeting for her.

When they broke apart again, Hans breathlessly told Anna, "Date night on Friday. I've got something awesome planned."

"What is it?" Anna asked, jumping up and down in uncontainable excitement.

"We're going…" Hans started, but was interrupted as the bell rang, echoing the hall. "Tell you at lunch," he finished quickly before rushing off down the hallway and flashing his perfect smile to several girls on his way. Anna briefly watched him leave before she left to head to her first class. On her way, Anna passed several couples walking hand-in-hand down the hallway to class. She couldn't help but to feel the least bit jealous. In all the time that they'd been together (granted, it wasn't all that long), Hans had never walked her to class.

Still, Anna was too anxious to let one negative thought weigh her down for too long. Why couldn't it be lunchtime already? How was she going to make it through the next few hours until lunch? What did Hans have planned for Friday night?

Somehow, (even she knows not how) Anna made it to lunch. Throwing her books in her locker on her way out of class, Anna raced toward the lunchroom. This, of course, earned her several shrieks of "Walk!" from passing teachers, but Anna ignored them; everyone ignores them. It was common knowledge that there was no slowing a schoolchild on their way to lunch.

The school had several lunch periods to accommodate the entire student body. Each lunch mixed with students from all grades. Along with Hans, Elsa was also in the same lunch period. At the start of the school year, Anna had sat with Elsa. After meeting Hans, though, Anna had moved to his table with his friends. Anna had invited Elsa to join them so that her older sister would not be alone, but she had declined the offer. Anna had all-but-known this would be the case, but she tried anyway.

The lunch table was already crowded when Anna arrived to take her seat beside Hans. Their table was always one of the loudest in the cafeteria, but even the teachers on lunch duty would not say anything about it. They all felt Hans to be a model student, one who couldn't possibly do anything wrong.

Though Hans had said that he would continue the conversation, today was no different than any other day. Hans spent most of the time talking and laughing loudly with his friends. Finally, when there were only a few minutes left before the end of lunch, Hans discreetly tapped Anna's shoulder and motioned to follow him out toward the bathrooms. Without hesitation, she let him lead her out into the hallway.

Once outside, Hans turned to his girlfriend. "Anna, do you remember what I was saying earlier today?"

In her excitement, Anna wanted to scream out that she did, but she somehow managed to control herself and answer "Yes."

"Well, it's going to be great! I've already got tickets!"

"Tickets?" Anna wondered. "For what?"

"The hockey game! It's perfect because the Harvesters are at home this Friday against the Fish. It should be a really good game!"

"Yeah…" Anna started, but the bell quickly halted her as it signaled the end of lunch.

Hans left quickly, not waiting for his girlfriend. Students filtered around Anna, but she barely took notice. All she could think about was the information that Hans had just told her. **_A hockey game. Why did it have to be a hockey game?_**

Finally Anna did realize the time and rushed off to her next class. Yet, she still could not pull her mind away from thoughts of that upcoming Friday. This is going to be the worst date night ever!

* * *

><p><strong>I know…it was short. I made the mistake of writing this chapter down on paper first, so it looked longer. I hope the first chapter was interesting enough and I have quite a bit planned for this story.<strong>

**It's been so long since I wrote a story for a new fandom. I don't even know what to say.**

**Oh, also, I don't live in Norway. I'm basing all living details on what I know here where I live. I'm sure most readers guessed that, but, just in case.**

**Uh…yeah…well, see you all next time…if there is a next time…**

**Thank you all for reading and supporting Frozen Heart.**

**Posted: December 11, 2014**


End file.
